


Adric x Nelly

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Fifth Doctor Era - Fandom, Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, I haven't watched classic who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: I had to write that old ship.





	Adric x Nelly

Nelly was walking across the countryside. She looked around. “What a nice place!” she said.  
An odd blue box appeared behind her. The noise startled the brown haired girl, who turned around to see a boy her age exiting from the box. He was kinda odd looking and not much taller than her.  
“Hi?” Nelly said. She was a bit confused. “Has the flow brought you here?”  
“My name is Adric. I’m going around time periods and planets to find a girlfriend.” The boy introduced himself.  
“Nelly Virsaladze’s the name. Are you some sort of alien time traveller?”  
“Yes, I am. I come from a planet named Alzarius in the 3180’s.” Adric explained.  
“Alzarius? Never heard of it.” Nelly quivered.  
“It’s in a negative dimension.” Adric mathemagic’ed.  
“You can come to live here.” Nelly explained.  
“Here? Guess so. Is there a lot of good food?” Adric queried.  
“I guess there so is!” Nelly excited herself.


End file.
